Feels Like Home
by Dr Megalomania
Summary: One shot, set when you like after the wars. For the Church of Lemons event celebrating 25 Years of Gundam Wing. Duo x Heero


Disclaimer: Hahahahaha… so very fuckin' old. You know the score.  
Notes: One shot, set when you like after the wars. For the Church of Lemons event celebrating 25 Years of Gundam Wing. Duo x Heero  
Song: Madonna - Like A Prayer

**Feels Like Home**

* * *

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer _

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there _

_In the midnight hour I can feel a power _

_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there _

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone _

_I hear you call my name _

_And it feels like home _

* * *

Heero looked up from his meal as his date - Lenni from accounts - sighed heavily. She raised a pierced eyebrow with a bemused look on her face. "You're not really into this, are you?"

He glanced down at his plate and then at her. "I can't say this would have been my first choice, but the food's-"

"Not talking about the food." Lenni rolled her eyes. "After months of flirting, I finally get to date the best pilot and he's just not that into me." She laughed. "Why'd you agree anyway?"

"Uh…" Heero was at a bit of a loss. "I thought you… I suppose I thought I'd just trying it out?" He winced. "I'm not very good with people."

"This fact is known." Lenni chuckled and cupped her chin in her hands. "So, do you mind if we cut this… disaster short?"

"It's not that bad."

"You're really not into movies, music or the body mod scene. I'm not really into… uh…" Lenni went slightly cross-eyed trying to remember what he was into and Heero blinked. It was exactly that expression that had made him ask her out. She'd been trying to remember the order code and he'd thought it was cute.

"Uh, games and books mostly," he supplied when she looked at him helplessly. "I don't mind…" He gestured the food. "It's a little bland for me."

"Hah. Actually, yeah."

He dropped Lenni off and made his way home. Driving into the underground carpark, he parked his car, taking care to make sure he was comfortably between the lines while giving Duo's car a little extra room. Duo wasn't exactly good at being careful. He got in the lift and pressed the button for his floor.

The lift doors dinged as they opened and Heero came face to face with… he scrambled for the right name, Duo had so many nicknames for his ex… Mel. Mel was carrying a box and a frown. They briefly stared at each other before awkwardly swapping places. Heero didn't say anything to Mel and Mel said nothing to Heero. It was for the best. Mel was convinced that Heero had been having an affair with Duo, and Heero thought Mel was an idiot. Heero turned away from the lift and started walking towards his own apartment. Digging his own keys out, he paused for a moment at the door. Turning, he looked over his shoulder and glanced toward Duo's apartment. He ran his hand through his messy hair and sighed.

Raising a hand to knock on Duo's door, Heero waited for a moment, not even really knowing why he was there. Duo yanked the door open with a furious snarl on his face. "You have got to be…"

The fight sank out of him and he visibly shrank back.

"Heero… uh…" Duo stepped away. "I thought you were-"

"I saw." Heero gestured over his shoulder. "I passed him." He paused for a moment. "Are you… okay?"

"Yeah, that asswipe was just getting the last of his things…" Duo rolled his eyes, stepping over to one side to invite Heero in. "Can you believe he thought that, by leaving his things, it would somehow make me miss him?"

"Hmm." Heero glanced down the hallway before stepping in, toeing off his smart shoes.

"I thought you were out on a date. What are you doing back so early?"

"My… I wasn't…" Heero pulled off his coat and hung it up. He sighed. "Lenni wasn't into it…"

"Told ya the food was bland." Duo flopped onto his sofa and picked up a controller. He threw it at Heero who caught it ably.

"Yes, I know."

"Wanna finish that dungeon?"

"Sure." Heero walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for something alcoholic in amongst the bottles of soda. "Why do you only have…" He spotted a bottle at the back. "Never mind!"

By the time he'd gotten back to Duo's couch, Duo was sprawled on a beanbag. He leaned forward as Heero stepped over it to sit with a leg either side of the slouching beanbag; then sat back and rested his head against Heero's knee. Heero passed Duo a bottle and balanced his own on the couch arm. He snorted. "Are you going to equip some armour this time?"

Duo tilted his head slightly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I mean, it wouldn't hurt if you could survive at least one hit."

"I need to be able to stealth."

"You need to be able to live for five seconds while sniping people off. Stop treating me like a meat shield..." Heero raised a hand and tucked a stray lock of Duo's hair behind his ear. "Did he say anything?"

"Who… the NPC?" Duo looked up for a moment, going slightly cross eyed. "Oh… no, Shitstain still thinks we're sleeping together."

"Even though we're not." Heero put his controller down for a moment, shifting Duo's braid so he could more comfortably rest his head against Heero's thigh. This meant the long braid of hair snaked off over his lap, but that was fine - long practice had meant Heero was unlikely to snag it at the wrong time… plus, it enabled him to strategically command Duo's attention. He smiled faintly, picking up his controller before logging into his account on Duo's console. They played for a couple of hours, speaking only to exchange tactical data and shit talk.

Scrolling aimlessly on his phone, Heero was taking a quick break while Duo spent some time sorting his inventory. Taking notes like a nerd, Duo had a tablet balanced on one knee with his controller in his hands. Heero smiled to himself and raised his phone to take a picture of Duo at his most dorkish. He couldn't quite capture Duo's full expression, but was able to catch his intense concentration as he consulted his tablet. It was a nice image, Heero thought as he added it to his album of family photos. On a whim he looked at it again. The dim light from the table lamps, combined with the sharp light from the TV cast a nice highlight over Duo's profile while also bringing out the auburn in his hair. Proud of how well he'd caught Duo, he added it to the shared album, the jokingly entitled 'The Gundamily' - usually it was for stupid photos, but every so often they caught each other unawares and recorded moments of pure peace. Heero got up, dropping his phone on the sofa as he walked to the bathroom.

When he came back, he found Duo on the phone, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "No… no… look, I'm gonna go. Yes, I'll call you… no, I will not be giving you deets. Hilde, fuck off!" He hung up and looked at the ceiling for a long moment before folding his arms and failing to glare at Heero. "Heero buddy, you know how you just took a photo of yours truly?"

"Yes." Heero lifted his drink and took a long swig. "It was a good catch."

"Indeed it was, you made me look dead smart." Duo shook his head and moved to rejoin Heero down by the couch. "Could ya have possibly thought about cropping out your knees?"

That stopped Heero in confusion. "Why?"

"Ya know how Relena still has access to the Gundamily?"

Heero narrowed his eyes, not really getting it. "We've stopped dating, but she's still part of our family."

"Yes. There is no denying that fact." Duo sighed as he resumed sitting between Heero's legs, picking up his own controller. "But you know how she sees that picture and knows how you're supposed to be out on a date right now?"

"... oh."

"Uh huh." Duo put his controller down and turned. "She thinks you're on a date with me… thus cementing the idea that you and I…" He shifted to his knees and leaned forward, resting his arms on Heero's lap. "... are dating… so she's put the picture… in the group chat." He picked Heero's phone from the sofa, entering the code to unlock it; accessed the app he wanted and held up the screen. Sure enough, there was the photo Heero had just taken, with drawn-in annotations from Relena.

"Is that a sticker of her fainting?"

Duo edged closer. "I think that is supposed to be her screaming with delight." He rolled his eyes goodnaturedly. "So of course, Hilde starts blowing up my phone because she's not the first to get the confirmation and she doesn't know the deets."

"I didn't think it would cause so much of a fuss." Heero raised a hand, tucking yet another wayward lock of hair behind Duo's ear. "I can deny it all."

"Are you shitting me?" Duo chuckled. "This is hilarious! Relena's been trying to get me in your pants for years!"

Heero blinked, uncertain how to feel at that little revelation. "She has?"

"Well, yeah. I mean… hasn't she constantly been giving you updates about my lovelife too?"

"Uh. No."

"Then…" Duo blinked. "How'd you know that me and Mel were going to break up before we did?"

"Because I listen to you… you didn't sound like it was going to last."

"Huh."

"What do you mean… updates?"

Duo hunkered down slightly, moving to lean against one of Heero's legs again. He balanced Heero's phone on the knee in front of him. "Uh… like how you probably weren't going to make it with Lenni, 'cause Relena said a hairstyle wasn't enough… and why you and that Sandra dame didn't work out…" He looked away, faint embarrassment making the tips of his ears pinken. "Uh, and why you really broke up with Teddy…"

"Oh…" Heero sank until he could comfortably rest his head on the back of the sofa. "Please tell me nobody else knows."

"Nobody else knows, she thought I should know so I wouldn't try and…" He sounded affronted. "Do the 'Second Chance Incorporated' thing. Whatever that means."

Heero chuckled. "You mean the thing where you decide that I shouldn't be lonely so you try and get me back together with the girl/boy?"

"Look, I thought Sandra was nice and Lenni seemed fun… Teddy was a bit-"

"He thought you should cut your hair." Heero stared at the ceiling.

"Well, he was a bit conservative… but you liked him."

Heero raised his head, reaching out to stroke his hand over Duo's crown. "Not enough to tolerate his views about your hair."

Duo sat still for a moment before shifting to his knees again. He looked at Heero for a long moment and gently pulled the end of his braid up and placed it over Heero's other hand. Heero turned his hand, pulling Duo's braid to wrap it lightly around his wrist.

"Huh." Duo uttered, his voice mutedly surprised. At Heero's raised eyebrow, he shook his head slightly. "Just never let anyone do that before."

"Given the length of your hair, I somehow doubt that nobody has ever thought to grab your braid." Heero's voice was dour. "You've let me move it before."

"I mean, without my consent... no, usually people get a knife in the gut for that kinda shit." Duo flicked his eyes up toward Heero. "You're my first uh… hair grabber to not get stabbed."

Sensing something behind his words, Heero tilted his head. "And?"

Duo's violet eyes sparkled dangerously as he shifted upward, kneeling so he was angled over Heero's lap. "It's kinda hot."

Heero looped another length of hair around his wrist. He looked at his arm, his hand still loosely grasping Duo's hair. Duo could easily pull away, but at the same time Heero could easily close his fist and trap Duo there. He blinked and looked at Duo directly. "You've never let a lover do this…"

"Strictly speaking, there was that one time we jerked off together…" Duo raised his hands in an exaggerated shrug. "Strictly speaking, you count."

Heero snorted. "We were very young and, if I recall correctly, convinced the next mission was going to kill us. I don't remember being very… adoring of you at the time. I had an erection and I wanted it gone fast, so your suggestion we beat it off together…" He swallowed, the memory still hot shards. "I'm not sure that counts."

"Sure, it wasn't romantic but I admit… it was definitely something I brought out a couple of times during the formative years when I needed to get off."

"Oh…" Heero shifted, smiling softly. "Sure. Your… moans were particularly memorable."

"My moans?" Duo chuckled, entertained. He leaned in closer, arms resting lightly on Heero's thighs. He dropped his voice a little. "Thought you always wanted me to shut up."

"After that night, yes…" Heero smiled, his own voice warm. "Your voice was somewhat... distracting."

That admission made Duo blink. He stilled in a way that made Heero frown.

"What's wrong?"

Duo pulled away a little, glancing down at Heero's limp hand. He watched as a loop of his hair fell out of Heero's grasp and startled a little as Heero moved his hand to let the rest fall. "Heero…"

"I'm sorry." Heero sat back a little. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No… just…" Duo swallowed as his voice caught. "Just never noticed…" He sighed, clearly a little frustrated with himself. "Ugh, it doesn't make sense…" He looked down and picked up the phone lying on the sofa, putting it to one side. He shook his head slightly and shifted to stand. When Heero moved to do the same, Duo shook his head and moved to slide into Heero's lap, facing him.

Uncertain where to place his hands initially, Heero eventually settled on placing them on Duo's hips. He was surprised by how comfortable it was. Duo wound his arms around Heero's neck and looked down at Heero. They stared at each other for a long time before Duo snorted. "So, like, this was totally sexy in my head."

"Uh huh."

"Like, you'd start mauling me… like that level of sexy, because of the whole… voice thing and the hair thing…"

Heero smirked, pulling Duo's hips in a little closer so he could sit up. "We haven't exactly ever talked about it before."

"The hair not do it for you? I thought maybe…"

"Oh no, the thought of pulling you in by your hair, holding you close… it definitely occurred to me, but as you say… other people have gotten knives in the guts for surprising you like that." He reached up under the guise of tucking a lock of hair over Duo's ear, then lingered to slide a finger over the rim. "I don't know much about dating, but I do know enough about healthy sexual interactions… Do you want to get more intimate?"

"That's a bit clinical." Duo snorted, he rubbed his ear against Heero's hand. "But you know what? Actually, yeah… Reckon with everyone saying we're banging anyway..." He shifted slightly. "And you… you always treat me right… and... and…" He trailed off and leaned forward, softly kissing Heero. "Those eyes, man, they're so blue. That's the thing I always remembered… you were so intense and just… so focused on me."

Heero blinked slowly. "I remember how you'd talk and talk… and you would say things that made me want to…" Heero paused, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Duo's to whisper. "... want to pull your clothes off and do them to you." He opened his eyes. "Do you really want this, or is it the beer talking?"

"If it was, would it matter?"

"Yes."

"Good." Duo smiled widely. "Good thing it ain't the beer talking." He shifted on Heero's lap. "I'm not a horny kid, I'm not drunk, I do think you're hot and yeah, you treating my hair like that really did flip a switch somewhere because damn, I do not like anyone else touching my hair like that."

Heero kept his eyes on Duo as he carefully wound the end of braid around his arm again. "You always let me touch your hair… even before this."

"I know." Duo stared at the point where his hair was wrapped around Heero's wrist. "That's why Hilde thinks we've been dating."

Heero used his other hand to run it from Duo's knee to his hip. The rough material of his trousers pulled tight over his legs. The texture felt good; the heady mix of jeans and the muscle underneath. He chewed his lip for a moment, trying to resist the urge to pull at Duo's clothing. He glanced up to meet Duo's eyes. "Do you mind?"

"That my friends think I'm dating a super hot guy? No, do you mind?"

Heero took a moment and shook his head. "I'd be very willing to try it out." He tugged experimentally on Duo's hair, enjoying the way it made Duo tilt his head, opening his neck up to attack. Heero pressed his lips against a pulse point on Duo's neck, thrilling when he felt Duo's heartbeat begin to speed up. He swallowed as he pulled back. "Yes?"

"Yes." Duo's eyes fluttered open lazily. "Want to go much further tonight?"

"I think I want to, yes."

"Then when it starts getting biblical, let's move to the bedroom. I think we'll be more comfortable... Umhm." He broke off in a moan as Heero moved in again to kiss his neck. Smirking to himself, Heero alternated between nibbles and licking, trying to draw out another moan.

When Duo shifted his hips, Heero found himself rolling his own. His burgeoning arousal was beginning to become uncomfortable. He unwound his hand carefully from Duo's hair and moved his hands to pull at Duo's backside, wanting more. Duo's little chuckle at his movement only served to heighten his desire; Heero groaned.

Duo pulled back a bit and tugged at Heero's tie, undoing it with ease. He pulled it with both hands, using it to pull Heero upright. "The hair thing's different; don't ever tie me up. You?"

"Understood. Don't try to blindfold me, I need to see you."

Duo pulled the tie out of his collar and draped it over the back of the sofa. He wiggled slightly as he pulled off his own tee-shirt. His braid slapped against his back as he tossed it to one side. Heero took in Duo's muscled smooth chest, one nipple pierced with a bar. A tattoo curled around one bicep. His beaten metal cross on a fresh leather thong. Heero leaned forward to run his tongue over the pierced nipple, enjoying the ripple of response in Duo's body. Duo's fingers were urgent as they undid his shirt. He swallowed hard as Duo's hands moved over his body as he pulled his arms out of his shirt.

When his hands were free of his shirt, he reached up to grab at Duo's cheeks, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. Duo's moan made Heero open his mouth and chase the sound with his tongue. He wanted more of it, dim memories of how it had made his whole body tightened from that first youthful encounter. His hands found Duo's belt and he tore at it, almost frantically. He pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air, and glared down as the belt eluded him.

Duo gave him a breathless chuckle. "I got it." He pulled it off effortlessly, rocking up onto his knees to help free it. Heero stared hungrily at his tenting crotch, glad to see Duo was as aroused as he was. He took the opportunity to quickly undo his own belt, ready to remove it. He looked up at Duo, who stared down at him with dilated soft eyes. Heero unzipped Duo's jeans slowly, taking his time and enjoying the shiver it provoked in Duo. He peeled Duo's pants down and had to swallow as his mouth began to water. Duo's cock was uncut, wet and throbbing in his hands. He heard Duo hiss lightly as he pushed the foreskin back to reveal the dusky head of his cock.

He sank a little lower, flicking his eyes up to meet Duo. "Oral?"

"I love it, I'm clean, can get a flavoured condom if you'd like." Duo leaned back, using one of Heero's knees to balance himself. "Would lu-love you to play with my balls…" He arched for a moment, his cock throbbing in front of Heero's nose. Heero smirked as he looked up.

"What was that?"

"Thought… of you… taking me all the way in your mouth and…" Duo squeezed his eyes shut. "You just staring up at me with those damned blue… ugh… huuunnnn..."

Heero stared up at Duo as he started slowly licking at his cock. The awkward angle made it difficult to really find purchase and eventually Heero pulled back, frustrated. He stared lustily at Duo, who was balancing as well as he could on his knees, back arched. Heero shifted slightly and moved Duo to lie on the couch. He gave himself a few tugs, staring down at Duo and enjoying the sight of his body, a light sheen of sweat on Duo's chest now. The auburn colour he so enjoyed catching in Duo's hair… was more evident in his pubic hair. Standing, Heero pulled down his own trousers and underwear. He smiled as he toed off his own socks, laughing as he helped Duo squirm out of his own clothes while remaining on the sofa.

He clambered onto the sofa, crawling to lie over Duo. For a moment their cocks brushed and Heero held his breath as the sensation rolled over him. He looked down at Duo, dipping down briefly to kiss him. "We should definitely do this again…"

Duo arched his back, cleverly causing their cocks to brush again. "Uh huh." He reached a hand up to push Heero's hair back. "Do you spit or swallow, or prefer if I pulled out?"

"Considering this is my first blowjob… let's play by ear." Heero smiled down. "I know the mechanics, I just haven't… gone this far."

"Do you want to pull back a bit?"

"No."

Duo blinked. "You don't have to-"

Heero crawled back a bit, dropping a kiss here and there on Duo's body. "But I want. I've wanted this. Whenever I've really wanted sex… I've wanted you."

"Heero…?"

"That one time, that time we thought we were going to die and you said… let's just do each other… it wasn't romantic but it was some of the best sex I've ever experienced." Heero nuzzled the base of Duo's cock, used his hand to reveal Duo's head again. He licked his lips, smiling slowly as he moved his lips soundlessly over the cock. He reveled in the noises it dragged out of Duo. He lifted his head to stare at Duo. "My first time."

Pushed up on his elbows, Duo stared for a moment, his lips - bruised from their kissing - mouthing 'first time' before he smiled lopsidedly. "Mine too."

There were other words unsaid because they knew. Things whispered across in dark nights, why blindfolds and ties would never feature in their love-making.

Heero held Duo's gaze as he lowered his head, taking Duo's cock as he curled his tongue. A wicked grin formed as Duo tipped his head back, groaning in pleasure. Heero hadn't been lying - this was the first time he'd given felicio. He'd received it, given oral sex to many of his female sexual partners… but - he felt Duo's cock hit the back of this throat and threatened to trigger his gag reflex; pulled back and spent some time worshipping the head - Heero had done plenty of research.

Duo lightly touched his head and rolled his hips.

Heero lost himself in the motions. No amount of research had prepared him for the sensations… the prickle of Duo's hair, the hot wetness of his cock, the heavy scent of Duo's body, the taste… He pulled himself off Duo's cock and slathered his tongue over Duo's balls. Did again when Duo called out.

He flicked his eyes up, watching Duo squirm, running his own hands over his chest.

He dipped his head again, focused entirely on giving Duo pleasure.

"Oh god, oh Heero… man… oh, oh! Hmmm…" One of Duo's hands touched his head again, fingers briefly twisting his hair. Heero looked up. Duo was pushed up onto one elbow, his arm reaching out. "Is it okay for me to touch your head like this?"

Heero nodded, his mouth full as he hummed an affirmative. There was a little whimper as Heero resumed sucking him off.

"Aah, ah!" Duo panted, his voice getting more desperate. Heero felt him try to keep his hips from moving, felt his balls tighten in his hand. "Heero, I can't… oh, Heero… please! God! I'm… I'm coming!"

Heero's eyes widened as Duo came, the spurts a little harder than anticipated and the taste a little overwhelming. Heero had a split second and swallowed. It wasn't unpleasant but he wouldn't be surprised if next time, he would be more prepared to spit. He panted as he sat back on his heels, raising his hand to wipe his mouth.

Duo lay bonelessly in front of him, legs splayed, chest sweaty. He stared at the ceiling, taking a moment to get his breathing under control. Duo struggled to get up, propping himself up on his elbows. "You… you know how I always… uh, complain about how much research you do…? Yeah, okay… alright."

Heero sat up, kneeling. His own cock felt heavy. Duo's eyes dipped down and Heero couldn't help taking himself into his own hands and giving himself a few hard tugs, enjoying the way Duo's mouth fell open.

"You wanna… uh…" Duo valiantly tried to pull his attention away from Heero's body. "You wanna take this…" His voice faded away as he shifted up, bringing himself level with Heero. He leaned in to kiss Heero gently. Heero felt his own control snap and wrapped his free hand around Duo's neck, holding him in place as their kiss became open-mouthed and sloppy. He couldn't help himself, his orgasm dancing just within reach.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Duo whispered, pushing him down and away. Duo grabbed at his hand, stopping him from jerking himself off. "Sit down, let me…" Duo's dirty little chuckle was the only thing that convinced Heero to move. He sat down, spreading his legs and watching as Duo sank down onto his knees.

Heero shifted, spreading his arms over the back of the sofa, not entirely unaware of how it looked. A perfect reconstruction of their earlier poses but…

Duo ran his hands possessively over Heero's thighs, his fingers dancing around Heero's cock playfully. "You're pretty close… it's not going to take much, Heero. So I'm gonna tell you." He smiled wickedly. "You remember this… the next time we play, because I'm gonna…" He took Heero's cock in one practiced slide, pulling back smoothly and flicking his eyes up at Heero knowingly. "... remember..." Duo swirled his tongue over Heero's head. "Every. Single. Moment."

Heero's breath shuddered and the sofa creaked as he flexed his hands. He moaned warningly. "Duo…"

"Shh, I got this." Duo's smile was knowing. He dipped his tongue to tease at Heero's tip. "You wanna sleep over?"

"Uh huh."

"Cool."

They stared at each other for a moment, Duo slowly stroking Heero's cock.

"I love you." Duo murmured.

"Yeah. I think I knew." Heero whispered. "I love you… Can I…" He reached out to stroke Duo's face fondly. "Can I…Can I fuck you later?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good, 'cause…" Heero groaned, the sofa creaking as his strong arms pulled. "Just the thought of… hmmm… sliding into you…" He shook his head desperately, his hips straining. "Need you now. Need you now! I need you!"

Duo nodded and moved in fluidly. It only took a couple of deep slides…

* * *

"How long do you think we've been dating?"

Heero cracked an eye open, looking down at Duo. Duo was lying on his chest. "We've never been on a date."

"Yeah, but… how long have we been dating… like… other people, but really, dating each other?"

"What?"

"The group chat is awashed with 'finally', Yuy. It's like we're the only people who didn't know we were dating…" Duo rolled over, moving to rest his head against Heero's shoulder. "It got me thinking about everyone I've dated… Mel had blue eyes. Kev was a nerdy version of you." He glanced at Heero fondly. "Sandra was from L2… You didn't notice Lenni until she wore her hair in a braid."

Heero stared at the ceiling over Duo's bed. "Oh. Oh yeah."

Duo laughed fondly as Heero rolled over to kiss him.

* * *

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there _

_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery _

_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem _

_Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there _

_Your voice can take me there, just like a prayer _

Notes: Hi, I hope you enjoyed this. My poor beta reader (hates the porns, loves the fluffs) had conniptions about this one. But I think it will be worth it, if you've enjoyed it. Certainly, I had a lot of fun writing it! Thank you for being here today.


End file.
